


To Wrap And Smoother In The Blanket of Safety

by Gemini_Baby



Series: Dick & Jason Week 2021 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd doesn't die, Oblivious Jason Todd, Possessive Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby
Summary: Jason Todd was saved at the last second preventing Joker from killing him.OR: Jason doesn't die and Dick is possessive.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: Dick & Jason Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151471
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	To Wrap And Smoother In The Blanket of Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 2's prompt, Oblivious Jason/Possessive Dick
> 
> I know this chapter is short but there would be more chapters :D

Jason was lying in the pool of his own blood. His bones and body were broken and the will to live had shattered. The taste of copper, of blood and betrayal, the sour tang of his own mother selling him out to his soon-be-murderer filled his mouth and churned his insides.

A part of him yelled at him to scream for help but another part of him whispered if saviours and protectors turned out to be like his mother, then it was better to succumb to death, to his inevitable fate instead. Anything better than to show desperation to those for whom his cries wouldn’t make a difference. They might not be perceived as pleads; begging to those stone-cold hearts, but rather music to the ears. Anything that would, in normal circumstances, make way for empathy, would only be rousing excitement instead.

When it would end, it would end in nothing. Taking everything from him and leaving nothing behind.

For people like Jason, it would be a person, a human, a casket. For the likes of Joker, it would be just another mark in the tally.

So Jason did the next best thing: when the clown leaned his face closer, cackling and laughing and throwing a question his way, Jason gathered the blood in his mouth and spit it on the madman’s face with all the ferocity he could muster.

All Jason knew was that the intensity of the beating and torture grew it after it. Everything was a blur. One of his eyes was too swollen to open it and the other was drooping close as a reaction of his body to the pain that seemed endless. His breathing came ragged and he had lost too much blood.

He heard a commotion. But he was too tired and broken to care. Too injured to move around and see what had caused the disturbance. But if something was stopping that damned crowbar from raining blows at him even for a second, Jason was going to take that chance.

He felt nauseous and moved a bit. He threw up. There wasn’t anything really in it except for a lot of blood. His head was spinning as his body heaved. Everything went black after that.

  
  
  
  
  
  


When he gained consciousness little by little, he realized that he was alive. Breathing. With a lot of difficulty. But breathing.

The lights were dim. His whole body felt sore. There were tubes and plasters. He tried to move and immediately regretted it. Groaning, he settled.

Everything was black again.

  
  


He was in and out of consciousness several times. Sometimes he would wake up to voices near him but hushed down soon before he would be out again.

  
  
  
  
  


He woke up, this time.

He was still a mess of tubes and plasters but his body felt less sore.

Just as the sense of reality came back to him, so did the recollection of memories. He choked on the air.

When he got back his bearings and tried to take notice of the surroundings, he observed that it was not a hospital room.

It was a room of an apartment, he noticed. He didn’t have to wonder for long whose apartment it was as he found out soon enough.

Dick came into his view, offered him a smile and sat on a chair beside the bed. 

“Hi”, Jason said. He wasn’t sure why he was not in a hospital or in the med bay of the Batcave. Though he did prefer not being in either of those places. Just the thought of being there was overwhelming. 

Dick brushed his hair back from his forehead. “You are safe here, Jay.”

“You are here. Of course, I am safe.” and Jason meant that. Dick was here. That meant he would keep him safe. He could trust Dick.

“I am not letting anyone harm you or even lay a finger on you. Promise.” there was so much sincerity in Dick’s words that Jason had no doubts or questions about it. Fingers kept brushing his hair and he melted into the touch.

A gentle kiss to his forehead was dropped. Jason’s eyelids fluttered closed. Dick kept carding his fingers through Jason’s hair and occasionally kissing his forehead.

With the feeling of warmth and safety, this time Jason fell asleep, knowing that Dick would be here with him and  _ for him. _

**Author's Note:**

> So what are your thoughts?


End file.
